


The Surprise

by Siberian



Category: Die Hard (Movies), Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening at home may just spell the end of Matt and John's relationship when something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VI - The Undiscovered Country
> 
> Prompt: Unexpected
> 
> This is written completely from Matt’s POV. The italics are thoughts. This story is actually more light-hearted then the summary makes it sound. If anyone should choose to review, please be gentle. This was my first completed and posted fan-fiction. This story is also unbetaed so all remaining mistakes are solely my fault.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt opened the door to his shared apartment with John McClane and set down his wallet and keys on the side table. A little smile crossed his face when he thought about the fact that he was now sharing an apartment with McClane. Never in a million years had he thought that John would return his feelings. With the same goofy grin on his face he walked into the living room and was greeted with a simple, ‘Hi’ from his lover. He leaned down planting a soft kiss on John’s lips before pulling away and turning to head towards his computers. 

John’s hand gently gripping his wrist halted his movement. “Baby, sit down for a few minutes. I have a surprise.” His eyes widened a little and a small grin crept onto his face. “Well, that’s certainly unexpected.” Suddenly he froze as the relaxed expression turned to one of horror. “Is there some special occasion?” His hesitation at asking the question was obvious. So for John, who could read him like an open book even with his best attempts at hiding something, the hesitation was no doubt noticed. “It’s not our anniversary or Valentine’s Day or something…is it?” 

John just shook his head with an amused expression on his face. “No, there’s no special occasion. I just thought I would give you a little surprise. Something maybe to get us in the mood. Not that we really need any help in that department.” The small grin was suddenly back and he immediately relaxed. “Let me just get us some beers and then you’ll have my full attention.” Waiting until he was out of John’s view he then ran into the kitchen. He swung the refrigerator open with so much force it nearly took the door off its hinges. 

Grabbing two beers he started to run back to the living room and was almost out of the doorway into the hallway when he suddenly jerked himself back into the kitchen. His eyes catching the fake crystal mint jar on the counter, a house warming gift from Lucy. Checking his breath his nose crinkled at the odor of anchovies. He knew that piece of pizza at lunch was a bad idea. Shifting the beers into one hand his other hand dove into the jar with the mints. Grabbing a few, he shoved them in his mouth and made sure they were already being digested before he strolled nonchalantly into the living room. 

Handing John his beer he sat down making himself comfortable and then leaned into his lover. Blissfully happy when he felt John’s arm loosely rest on his shoulders. He watched out of the corner of his eye as John grabbed the remote and started a DVD. He tried to sit still but failed to prevent a shiver from traveling down his spine, as images of what could be on the DVD ran rampant in his head. He saw the menu come up and felt fear seize him. _‘No way. There was no way that this was the same one. There were plenty of these videos. Hundreds.’_

John hit play and he held his breath; only to have his stomach drop as he saw the location of the filming. _‘No way! Maybe I’m overreacting. I’m sure that they film in the same location more than once. That doesn’t mean that..’_ Suddenly, he sat upright, his whole body tensing. His beer held frozen in front of him looking strangely like a Budweiser ad. _‘I can’t believe this! Of all the hundreds of…’_ He suddenly snapped himself back to the here and now looking over at John with a sharp turn of his head. 

It was only then that he realized John had been asking him what was wrong. “John, I don’t want to watch this. Can we please just turn it off?” John looked at him a little startled, then turned his gaze to the TV. The other man was no doubt trying to puzzle out what had made him so upset. “Matt, what’s wrong? We’ve watched stuff much more graphic then ‘Guy’s Gone Wild’. I saw this at the store and thought we might get a good laugh.” At this point John slid his arms around his torso and burying his face in his neck proceeded to give him a soft nuzzle. Even given the attention he remained stiff and said a little quietly “Please John, just turn it off.” 

John gave him a look that clearly said the conversation was going to be picked up at a later date, as he was more than a little suspicious at his reaction. John reached for the remote and he breathed a sigh of relief. That response, however, was short lived as John suddenly froze. Cautiously he turned his head to the side and felt himself cringe at the image on the screen. There he was in a bar, in the Florida Keys, loaded. As the minutes ticked by he watched the slightly younger version of himself take off his shirt and throw it behind him at the bar. 

Then after a bit of weaving, another shot down the hatch and some cajoling from the cameraman, he started to undo his pants. That would be where John paused the video. Turning slowly toward John the first thing he noticed was the death grip currently being given to the remote. His eyes then started to travel to his face but in his fear never quite made it beyond his collarbone. “John, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It was a long time ago, when I just got out of high school. I was really embarrassed afterward and to tell you the truth I forgot all about it until I saw the DVD menu. 

I was going to tell you later but I just wanted some time to figure out a way of telling you without death being involved.” He knew he was rambling but he couldn’t seem to stop. John was a possessive lover, something that he loved, and he was hoping that this stupid video didn’t just ruin everything. “If it helps, I woke up alone. I’ve also never done anything like that since. This is actually the reason why I don’t get drunk. I don’t even go bar hopping anymore with frie…” He suddenly stopped when he felt John’s hand gripping his jaw. Finally forcing himself to face his fears he looked up into John’s face. 

A gasp left his lips at the raw fire he saw in John’s eyes. A second later John’s mouth crashed onto his, the other man’s tongue prying his lips open and invading his mouth with a very talented tongue. During his conquering a squeak escaped him as he suddenly felt his legs griped, pulling him toward John, and then a solid weight landed on him as he was spread out on the sofa. He felt John’s calloused hands grab his t-shirt and with a quick yank and slight parting of their lips pulled it over his head. A moment later lips were traveling down his throat nipping and biting every bit of flesh in their path. 

A moan broke free as his hips lifted at the feel of his lover yanking his pants open. He reached out blindly to find something to anchor himself and encountered fabric. His eyes opened to see that his lover was still fully clothed. Needing the skin on skin contact he reached forward and tried to undo the tiny buttons. With his hands badly shaking it seemed impossible, but he was determined and let loose a soft cry of triumph when he was finally able to skim his hands down John’s chest. 

Just as he was raking his fingers through the chest hair at John’s nipples his lover ground down against his erection. Giving a shudder, his hands tightening in the chest hair he looked down surprised. _‘When had John taken off his boxers? Wait a minute! When did John open his own pants?’_ With another grind down all thought fled, his hands darting down to try to remove John’s boxers. Only to have them gently pushed away and a second later the furnace over him was gone. He let out a whine flailing his arms and opening his eyes again. _‘When had he closed his eyes?’_

A hand roughly rubbed his hip, a gruff voice accompanying it. “Easy baby. I’m just getting what we need.” He watched as his lover opened the bottle of lubricant and coated his fingers. Giving a groan he rolled over onto his stomach, bringing his legs under him and then getting up on his knees. Hearing a grunt behind him caused a smile to spread on his face. _‘Maybe everything would work out.’_ He bucked when he felt the first finger enter his body in one smooth stroke. They had just made love this morning so he was more than a little prepared. 

It always felt like John’s member was still in him even days after making love. His lover was definitely well-endowed. A second finger soon entered as his body remained relaxed, his hips pushing back in a steady rhythm. Getting the idea his lover entered a third finger slowly. No matter how many times they did this the third finger entry was always a little difficult. Knowing this John was always careful, even when their lovemaking was rough. His body suddenly jerked. 

A cry escaping his mouth as John brushed over his prostate. He groaned pushing back but already knew that was the only stimulation he would get to his prostate until John was inside him. _‘I love him but what a tease.’_ A second later the fingers left and feeling his hips gripped he was bodily flipped over onto his back. That didn’t surprise him at all. Unless he requested being taken from behind John would maneuver them so he could see his face. The calloused hands gripped his thighs and spread them as wide as the couch would allow. He opened his eyes to watch John enter his body. 

Looking down he shivered as John gripped his own arousal and lined himself up to his entrance. At the first stretch of John’s member he groaned and relaxed into the pressure. Once the head was inside John pushed forward at a slow but steady pace. When his thighs were released he wrapped his left leg around John’s thighs. The right leg ended up propped on the corner of the coffee table. John started up a steady deep rhythm taking his time. Each time they did this John seemed to find a way to get deeper and deeper inside him. He could never quite figure out how he managed that. 

After only a few stokes he reached up to grip John’s upper arms fiercely. Just as he was starting to get into the movement his lover changed the angle, striking his prostate at full force. His back arched sharply, his head flew backward and he released a scream that surely the neighbors heard. He opened his eyes more than a little dazed to see a lamp rocking precariously on the end table. Somewhere in a foggy half-conscious part of his brain he knew they would have to move the couch back when they were done. 

His eyes drifted to his right as yet another cry was torn from his lips, to see their beer sloshing back and forth in their bottles as his foot moved the coffee table with John’s forceful thrusts. Suddenly his lover’s hands were gripping his hips and angling them a little more upward. The force of the thrusts increased along with the speed. Feeling his hips coming completely off the couch cushion he let one shaky hand travel to John’s shoulder blade. The other hand drifted down his lover’s chest and played with a nipple. An answering grunt with a sharp jerk of John’s hips was his reward. 

He felt the rivulets of sweat running down his body. Then there was an unexpected uncontrollable need to thrash his head back and forth. The sweat gathered in his hair, made the damp strands matt against his forehead and temples. He knew suddenly that he couldn’t take anymore. Letting out another shout he sank his blunt nails into John’s shoulder. His other hand falling down to John’s left forearm. He wanted to touch himself desperately but he knew that John would never allow it when he was pleasuring him. 

Thankfully his lover always knew just what he needed. The hands on his hips tightened, the flesh that felt like iron finding it’s mark continuously. His grip on John tightened as he felt the fire running through his veins gather at his center. Mindless in his desperation, all he could do was try to buck against the unrelenting grip on his hips. His body jerked, convulsed, his voice going raw with screams and finally he became taut, feeling his release hit him with the force of a ton of bricks. 

The scalding fluid hit his abdomen, chest and he felt himself jerk when some of it splashed on his cheek. His body remained taunt during the first moments of his orgasm. Before the rigidity eventually gave way to a boneless feeling, which caused him to slump back on the couch while tremors coursed through his body. The tremors whether small or forceful managing to rock him to his core. John still moved above him with a force that seemed to push his lover even deeper inside then before. He let a ragged moan escape as he felt a few drops of John’s sweat fall on his chest. 

He could tell that the other man was close. The desperation was clear in his lover’s movements now that he was thinking with a few more brain cells. Wanting to make it as pleasurable as he could for John, he nibbled on his lover’s sweat soaked neck and squeezed his inner passage in the same moment. John suddenly gave a shout, his body going taunt. With one more deep push John stilled and he felt the hot liquid fill his body. As long as he lived he would never get tired of feeling John climax inside him. The day they could stop using condoms had been a day he would never forget. 

He wrapped his arms around his lover when he collapsed on him trying to catch his breath. He was becoming sleepy and started to relax when suddenly John moved off of him. New fear struck inside him and he fought to keep down the panic. He watched as John grabbed the house phone and started to dial a number. “John, what are you doing?” 

“I’m calling a buddy at the precinct.” He just gave him a confused look. It was then that John reached over to stroke his hip. “I’m going to start tracking down the copies of this DVD. Your mine, and no one else gets to see what’s mine.” _‘Was that a growl? Yes…definitely a growl.’_ When someone picked up on the other end of the line the stroking stopped and John fell into cop mode. He felt a happy satisfied smile slip on his face as he got comfortable, drifting off to the husky tone of his lover’s voice. 

The End


End file.
